kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story - The Day U-511 becomes Ro-500
Introduction: This is a story of a girl who wanted to change something about herself... Despite the refusal of the person who cares for her. Realization: Yuu had already thought of the future where she was showered by love by everyone around her. Since she was quite timid, she can't ask people to love her but then, everyone loves her since she is quite a cute girl to boot. Asides, the Admiral does treat her like a little sister too since The Admiral is quite a person who likes young kids (But not to a point that you can say that he is a Pedo). But, one day... U-511 has felt something different. Way different than the usual feelings she always felt. ("I wonder, I reached the level 90s and somehow, everyone is so proud to me reaching this realm. But then, as I try to ask the Admiral about this, the Admiral has a gloomy face as I gave him the good news") U-511 is currently doing Orel along with the other subs who just reached their lvl 99 status "But seriously, to be able to sortie once again here at Orel... even though I hate this place-dechi, I still want to return here one of these days-dechi." "Indeed. But then, what do you think of us reaching this state too. I mean, we all have equal shots to the Admiral now?" "Indeed-nano! Anyways, I want to try and seduce him one time and before he knows it... I made my move already!" "Iku-chan, please keep your lewd fantasies to yourself. Anyways, while I am still a few yards away from your state, I want to know if he is a great guy too... Kyaa!~" "I really don't understand, but currently, this session/operation is on the basis that you will help me reach kai right?" "Oh I forgot. This is our way to welcome our newcomer I-401 into our regular Orel Sessions. Anyways Iku, please keep those topless pics of the Admiral out of my sight. It makes me want to buy them too..." "Me too. The Admiral rarely visits me nowadays-dechi. Those pictures are perfect for me-dechi." "Alright. Anyways, you can all purchase to Aoba-san later after we got out of the docks in case someone got hurt at this session." "Alright!" Everyone except U-511 voiced their agreement. As the team slowly moves closer to the Boss area. "By the way Yuu-san, have you ever thought the Admiral as your lover." "Hmm... I haven't thought about it at all. But then, probably it is due to the fact that he is more of a big brother to me... but I wonder if I am happy about that. For quite some time already, whenever he pats my head... I always have these weird feelings welling up inside of me. I wonder what those are. I can't understand it at all." "This is indeed quite a difficult time for you indeed. Say, do you feel like seeing the Admiral every hour of the day?" U-511 nodded "Do you want him to treat you more than just a little sister?" U-511 nodded, but then she spoke her thoughts. "I wonder. If I want to become someone else. But then, I might be wrong about a few things about myself." "I see. Yuu-san sure is having it tough, Dechi... I mean Goya-san, what can you advise Yuu-san about some matters of her heart?" Goya who was currently in front of them has a surprised look on her face. '' "It's not Dechi By the way-dechi. Anyways, it's been quite a while since I heard Yuu-chan said what she is feeling right now, Hacchan, are you sure you didn't suggest her to become like that?"'' "Of course No! Anyways, What Yuu-san has told me is quite true and she all mean it down to her heart." "I see-dechi. Anyways Yuu-chan, you still have that second remodel, right-dechi?" U-511 nodded in agreement that she has a second remodel. "Well then Yuu-chan, even though you are quite a cute girl, if you want to know what you feel inside... It's better to undergo some changes... Maybe somehow, you might know what you feel. After all, some of us felt that way and we were able to understand this feeling after getting our remodel." And soon after, U-511 have an idea. Visit: That day, after the Orel team finished their work, and all except U-511 went to purchase pictures in Aoba's shady store which is hidden amongst average ship-girls. U-511 currently walks towards the Admiral's office to where she was greeted by Sazanami. "Going in today? I guess you are going to ask Master about something, right?" U-511 nodded in agreement. "Well, I hope whatever you were wishing for... I pray that you would not interfere... never mind. I guess I am showing my villainy to someone who is as timid as you. Sorry for making you feel somewhat uncomfortable." "Don't worry. I am here to confirm something. And to ask for my second remodel." "Oh!?" "If you excuse me then..." U-511 enters the Admiral's office. Approval "I can't approve of this remodel! I am fine the way you are!" The Admiral decline's Yuu's wish. "But... But..." Yuu tries to explain her side, but no words comes out to her soft voice. "Listen, its fine the way you are Yuu. Asides, we both agreed that you can stay at this way until then right? What is your reason for your change of heart?" The Admiral inquires on U-511. "You see... I want to know if I am a person capable of great feats too." Yuu answers as she tries to not provoke the Admiral. "But Yuu, you are quite a remarkable girl too. You have never failed in doing your job Asides, you are something I know that is capable of doing things without you knowing it." "But Admiral. I want to make a contribution too! I want to make Dechi and others rely on me too! I want them to say that I am... I am..." "Oh, so it's for your pride. After all, you Kriegsmarine were all proud ships to begin with. But Yuu, there is no need for you to change. I like the current you." "I see... Admiral, I wanna ask about something then." "I am all ears, Yuu." Then, there was a silence that lasted over a minute as Yuu tries to find the right words to say to the person she respects so much. Then, there is a spark of inspiration that came. "Admiral, what is love?" For the first time, U-511 mentioned a word that never once she has said during her stay. The Admiral loses his will to argue to the innocent U-511 as she utters those words. "Hahahah." The Admiral laughs as he mocks himself. "Admiral? Did I say something wrong?" U-511 asks the Admiral as she closes herself to the Admiral. "None. I guess it's inevitable for you to learn that too. Oh well, I am just delaying your growth overall. There is no point in stopping you." "?" "U-511, you have now my blessing to undergo the remodel. You have successfully managed to win in this one-sided argument. Now, accept the consequences of your defiance." "What do you mean?" As soon as the U-511 said those words, a trap door opens underneath of U-511 and she fell towards a tube that goes directly to the Factory to where Akashi was waiting for her arrival. The transformation Soon after, Akashi pats her head as she congratulates U-511 from winning against the argument. "Anyways, it’s been a while since I see Hiro called me to fetch someone who will have their second remodel. I guess you are being pampered too much by him." "Pampered?" Yuu forms a question mark on her head as she tilts a bit to replay the word Akashi said. "Yes. For quite some time, you are really pampered by him just to make sure you don't get to think about your second remodel. But, since you decided to discard all of his care up until now, you will now undergo your metamorphosis." "Meta-" "Your transformation starts after you enter this device. Though I prefer that you remove articles of your clothing, in order for the transformation to progress smoothly." "Alright." Yuu removed her clothes and she stepped inside the big capsule which was the remodel device. "Just a few pointers then... After you got remodeled. There is no turning back for you." ''Akashi warns U-511. ''"Alright. I am ready." And so Akashi hit the lever and a moment after, there was a bright flash occurred in the factory. And after that... U-511 has vanished, eternally. U-511 I remember back when I first arrive here. I was lonely, and back then... I have no one to talk to... Until he came and reached out his hands. His hands were big and warm, and I want to hold onto it until eternity, but I guess there is no such thing as eternity As I get to know everyone around here, I grew distant from the hand that saved me once. And for that instance, I knew that there is something different deep in my heart that wants to be exposed. But, as what he said to me... I am a timid person. I can't properly voice out my feelings to others and I can't start a fluid conversation with everyone... In the end, I felt left out. I am a useless girl indeed. But, what is it that I wanted to say. Who was it that this message is dedicated to? To whom my heart belongs? Heart? What is heart? I wonder if I can get something from that... The heart beats fast when I am with him... at the very least. When we were alone, my heart feels it could skip any moment, but then... he didn't noticed it. Because I didn't say what I feel... And then, Suzukaze told me one time... That what I feel must be love. Love? What is love? Can I eat it? Can I use it? Is it something I can hold with? Or was it... Or was it this aching feeling inside my heart? That, I don't know... after all... I am nothing more than shy, timid, young girl who was always been sheltered and pampered by everyone. But I realized... That I am a person too... just like what my colleagues tells me. That I am human and I need to act like a human too since It's his will that makes us human in the first place. But then, I realized that if I start to become more and more of a human, the warmth of their shelter will vanish and the hand that has touched me back then will return to its owner. And that owner... That owner has already been claimed by others who loves him more. Ah... I am such a fool. In the end, I can only do things at the utmost of my limits... I can only do them since I am limited and chained. Thus, I will set myself free... or rather, I will let my heart go on a rampage and maybe somehow, when the timing is right... Confess everything what I have felt on that certain person. To that person who has become my irreplaceable sun of my life... to the figure that made me realize that I too, deserved to be loved and called human. Nope, I shouldn't say that I am human now. I am a war machine after all. I am a tool for battles. But, But... He said to me that everything will be alright in the end. I might have been a natural born fighting organism in some people... but to that person, I am just an ordinary girl... Yeah, just an ordinary girl. And so, now at my final moments... or something like that, I decided to break free from the timidity I possess. I will break out of the shell of innocence that I once carry with me all the time. This time, I will not be the pampered one, I too... will pamper him at my own expense. I will not remain a silent, shy, timid girl who is contented with the words I want to hear, I want to make sure that I will be the person who would able to force him to say his true feelings for me. And so, before I go... or say metamorphose, I will leave a single message behind before I become someone else. Admiral... no, I rather call him by the name Akashi-san, Sazanami-san, Samidare-san they were all familiar with. Anyways, for the Last time. "Thank you and I love you, Hiro-san. Hope we can see each other again!" And so, I went into the light and there, I finally disappeared for all eternity to pass. Welcome Home Ro-500 And so, Ro-500 has been born into this world. But, there is one thing that is quite different from this sight. Ro-500 has memories of the past U-511 yet she is not U-511 anymore. A conundrum that no one has ever thought of. Akashi quite knew already the situation, but she decided to keep quiet on such things. Soon after, the Admiral arrived at the Factory using the common route (the normal way in). "Akashi. Is everything went smoothly?" "Yup Hiro-san, I mean Admiral... Anyways, the Second Remodel of U-511 which is also named as Ro-500." "I see." The Admiral nodded From Ro's point of view, she easily recognize the person but she can't recall the feeling she has for that person. "Aaa..." The Admiral reached out to her hand. "What is it? Are you having a hard time adjusting to the language?" Ro nodded in agreement. "Hmm... Akashi, can you give her the translator?" Akashi immediately handed the bracelet type translator to Ro-500. Soon after, Ro-500 managed to speak a few lines. "Admiral." Ro grasped the hand that holds her hand "What is it Ro?" "It’s warm... your hands it is." Then Ro slowly moves closer to the Admiral. "Ro? Is there something wrong?" "Admiral, Danke, Danke." After that, Ro-500 embraces the Admiral. Ro-500 As I wake up to this world there are memories that once didn't belonged to me... Or perhaps a memory of 'the one that came before me'. I can see from these memories that she really loves this certain person who have showed her the way that she can live at ease. And somehow, I am also drawn to that person. For now, I am still trying my way to love this person... but since that time, a certain pink-haired destroyer is always on alert whenever I come and visit the Admiral. I guess she is wary of me too at this point, funny how I always see her as someone kind in these old memories of 'that person'. I guess she might have been disappeared for the rest of her life. But she didn't mind it at all... since she might end up suffering more due to the fact that she is loved... rather, she is too loved by everyone... to a point that she can't breathe anymore. But then... If I was in her position, I wouldn't get out of that zone... after all, I wanted to be loved too. And so, once in a while, while Dechi still treats me to lunch... I ask her one question pertaining to the Admiral. "Huh? How true is my love? Nah rather than love, it's more of that we are quite close buddies; of course I will be glad if he gave me a ring too... But that matter is strictly disclosed to those who were promised to be married after all. I am in no position to ask him for that since he loves Sazanami-san the most. I am just meddling into something I can't fight-dechi." And just like that, I realized that everyone has different motives when it comes to the Admiral. Some of them were praising him as if he was a special entity himself, and they quickly gave me an answer to the question pertaining marriage. Honestly, not everyone were okay with the Admiral being this secretive as much, but what worries more is that the Admiral can actually make the whole base fall for him. Metaphor asides, I have once sit on his lap one time and managed to pamper him with everything I got. In the end, he was quite happy when I came to visit him since he thought that I might hate him for the words she said to 'me' back then, but somehow, I felt empty inside after he said those words. I realize. I am empty inside. I have a purpose for my living, but I am empty to this point of time. I wonder if this is all because of... I realize, that I am a different person already. Way different from the 'other me' who have loved and cared for him in the most sincerest way possible... as I try to dig deeper, I finally understood the words that he said a few days ago. "...Now, accept the consequences of your defiance." It all rings inside my head each time I feel empty inside. I guess this is my punishment for asking too much. I guess what I wanted all along... what she wanted all along is to bear out her feelings to him while she was still in her old self. And then, my heart beats differently... After that... I fell asleep... ? I am currently standing face to face to the owner of these memories. She had a pale face and she also had white hair her complexion is also pale white, which remind me of someone who hasn't seen the sun. She grabbed my hand and she utters some words to me (but it seems that they are vague to me), after that... she pats my head and she whispered to me that it is alright if I can't recall... after all, she owns them... every drop of it all. She also seem to be quite a nice girl too. Though she is quite timid for her own good, but she can now express herself freely. Anyways, when I look behind me, all I see is a room filled with his pictures. It was a giant museum that features the pictures of him and him and him alone. The Admiral sure made this hopeless girl fall for him, but none the less... I saw few pictures of other submarines too. And some from her German friends. I realize that she was teaching me everything that she knows. In order for me to do my duty as someone who will openly say what I feel. And so, she painstakingly teach me everything about one person. The one person who was responsible for her transformation. And so, with time slowly passes, I learnt everything about him. And soon after, she shake my hand and thank me for staying a bit. Soon after, the world around me collapses and later on, I found myself sleeping on the Admiral's lap. The day U-511 turn into Ro-500: Conclusion I woke up in a rather strange dream and I saw him caressing my hair as he wait for time to pass by. As I gather my consciousness on that matter, he is currently humming a song which unfamiliar to me. I tried to hold his hand, but in my mind I decided not to interfere and let him pamper me a bit before he lets me go. After all, this time... I have to get out of this comfort zone. I need to do something to earn his love. Soon after, our eyes met. His eyes which was filled with worries on the person he cares about was asking me to let him do it for a little bit, after all... he still misses 'that' person. But then, I/We decided to move away from his care and to earn the things that were given to us from the beginning. And So, I decided to stand up and thank him from the bottom of my heart. Though it was quite late of him to let me go, I think it's still the best that he did let me go... after all, he cares for all of us. He loves us in one way or the other unique to others. But then, From now on... I will have to do my best to earn a different kind of love. And so, Due to my dumb decision... I will move forward away from his kindness... away from his warmth and away from the comforts of home (U-511 calls the Admiral 'her home'), and prove something in order for her to achieve everything that was once given to her. And so... I stood up, slowly walked towards him and kissed him at his lips. After that, I said my thanks and move on. And from here on, I am not U-511 anymore. Today, I am Ro-500. And thus, my life has just begun. '- End' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic